


Fragments

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [9]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Drabble, Gen, Segregation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Cinq drabbles sur cinq personnages autour de la répétition qui complètent les backstory de chacun autour des Wine ode suites.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est (encore) un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « cent ». Et parce que c'est la centième nuit, nous avions une contrainte supplémentaire : faire un ou des drabble de cent mots.  
> (et pour une fois, il n'y a pas de notes historiques - les deux allusions historiques seront explorées ailleurs, un jour...)

« Monsieur ! »

Étoile entends le garçon crier, mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui touche l'épaule. Il a le souffle court – il a du se précipiter après elle. Pourquoi ? Ah – elle est en bleu de travail et ses cheveux sont cachés par sa casquette.

« Votre monnaie, explique-t-il le garçon. J'ai mal compté et… »

Elle regarde les pièces qu'il lui tend.

« Garde-les, dit-elle après une hésitation. Achète-toi quelque chose avec. »

Lorsqu'elle repars, elle se demande combien de fois ces scènes devront se répéter pour qu'elle devine quand on l'appelle. Cent ? Mille ?

 

 

 

« Mère. »

Arslan a les yeux grands ouverts.

« Père, murmure-t-il. »

Sa chambre est silencieuse. S'il était encore chez sa nourrice, il se serait levé se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais il n'ose pas le faire ici. Le marbre est glacé et il a peur de faire tomber quelque chose de précieux par inadvertance. Il a mis longtemps à même oser chuchoter, de peur que sa voix ne résonne.

Il sait qu'il a dit ces mots bien plus de cent fois, mais il n'arrive pas à les apprivoiser ou à appeler l'image de ses parents.

 

 

 

Cent.

Alfrid expire lentement.

Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils disent toujours la même chose ? « Une tragédie » disent-il tous, comme si cela avait un sens.

Il disaient la même chose quand elle avait six ans, pour sa mère. Là encore, ce n'était pas une tragédie, mais une injustice. Elle sait lire les journaux. Elle sait que bien plus que les flammes, ce qui a tué sa mère et sa tante, ce sont les patrons. Elle regarde autour d'elle : ils ont tous les dos courbés de fatigue.

Elle se jure qu'elle fera tout pour ne pas devenir comme eux.

 

 

 

« William, je t'ai dit cent fois que personne n'a envie de t'entendre parler de Springfield… »

Narsus retient un sourire devant le ton réprobateur de Madame Walling. Le jeune homme en face d'elle renifle dédaigneusement.

« Enfin, les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il arrive à leur concitoyens ! Ils n'ont qu'à ne pas me demander ce que je deviens ! »

La dispute se perd dans le brouhaha du théâtre. Narsus sourit : il a quinze ans, et il a l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois qu'il existe d'autres « fichus libéraux » en chair et en os.

 

 

 

« Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas passer par la même entrée que tout le monde ? »

A côté de lui, Belle s'est tendue. Mais Gieve a l'habitude de jouer cette scène et son sourire calme le portier : il ne fait que plaisanter – il n'était sérieux que les cent premières fois. Il entend bien quelqu'un derrière lui murmurer assez fort pour être entendu que ces gens-là ne connaissent plus leur place aujourd'hui – personne ne répond.

« Bordel, Gieve, ferme-la ! »

Belle a pris son bras et l'entraîne vers l'entrée de service. Il se laisse faire.

 


End file.
